


Nyctophila

by Fuhlair



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, F/F, Female Alpha, Female Protagonist, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Packs, Supernatural Creatures, True Mates, Were-Creatures, Werewolf, Werewolves, Werewolves in Heat, bitten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuhlair/pseuds/Fuhlair
Summary: She loved the ideas of the line where man and wolf became one. She, like many loved to imagine what a world filled with werewolves would be like. But unlike most, she realizes that she's been living amongst them her whole life.





	1. Chapter 1

I sat just across from my best friend in a small Cafe in Toronto. We were passing through on her way back home. We were road tripping back to her family home for the summer for god knows what reason. She has managed to talk me into coming home with her. She had promised the best food and the comfy woodland house. It sounded nice so I tagged along. Plus, it would be more exciting than staying home in our tiny New York apartment. 

"How far away are we from this house?" I incessantly tap at the lid of my coffee. Her lips part and her eyes dart down at the table. She seemed to always do this whenever I asked about the place we were heading. 

"We are about 2 miles away before we turn into the forest which is about half a mile away from the house." She took a sip from her hot beverage and bit her lip nervously. 

"What wrong?" I set a supportive hand on hers as I try to catch a glimpse of her eyes, but she refused to make eye contact with me. 

"I'm just nervous. I haven't seen my family since I moved out when I was 16... I must have missed so much." She sounded exhausted, not physically, but emotionally. She sounded like she'd given up on trying to hide how she felt, which in my case was a blessing. 

Dinah always kept herself pretty reserved. She's known for not talking much about herself or how she feels, she mostly prides herself on how she enjoys to help others regardless of how it effects her. I hadn't even learned about her being intergender until about 2 years after we'd moved in together after I accidentally walking in on her having sex. I don't think I'll ever get that image out of my mind. 

"Everything will be fine, DJ. They invited you, so they must not be holding any grudges." 

"Yeah...you're right." She smiles, biting her lip. I take the last sip of my drink before I take it up to the trash. By the time I make it back to the table, Dinah was already out the door, my coat and purse in her hand as she heads for our old beat up Volkswagen. 

I make my way to the car as fast as I could on my tiny legs and hop in the front seat. She sets my belongings on the floor in front of me before pulling out of the parking spot. 

After driving for what feels like hours, we pull up to a large, gated house. The whole vibe of the place screamed old but classy. Dinah hops out of the car to unlock the gate, surprisingly able to push both large metal structures to the side with one push. 

She closes the door behind her as she hops back in and drives on the grass. We park and begin to unload the car. 

"Dinah Jane, welcome back home." I gruff voice spoke from what seemed pretty far away. I watch Dinah take a deep breath before turning around, I turn my head with her to see a tall man with dark features standing on the steps to the front door. 

"Hello, father. This is my best friend Ally. The one I told you I was taking with me." She walked over to me, pulling me into a side hug. 

"Hi." I put on my most convincing smile and and wave. The man began to walk closer to us, so now I could see more of him. His eyes were a dark Hazel and his hair slicked back like a 50's douchebag. His face was an olive color, which contradicted his pink lips. He looked like a man straight out of a teen fiction story. 

He held his hand out, which I gingerly accepted. 

"Pleasure to meet you, Ally. I'm Damien, Dinah's father." He flashes a toothless smile before turning to Dinah and letting his smile grow a bit more. 

"It's glad to have you home, pumpkin." Dinah pulls her father into a hug which lasts longer than I had expected any hug to last, but they pull away after a minute and turn to me. 

"Can I help you with these bags? I mean you are staying the summer, aren't you? You must have a bunch of stuff." I nod as I pick up three bags and head for the wooden double doors at the front of the house. 

I walk as quickly as my little legs could take me until I reached inside the house, where I dropped the overloaded bags I had brought. 

"Who's there?" A voice called out from inside the house. I freeze up immediately, not knowing how to respond, or where the voice even came from. 

A tallish woman appeared in the entry way of what looked like the living room. Her long black hair and her dark ebony skin glistened in the light peeking through the sheer curtains. 

"Hi. I came here with Dinah. I'm her roommate, Ally." I held a friendly hand out for her to shake. She smirks as she takes it, shaking it firmly. 

"My, Dinah's home already? I thought she'd drag out the arrival for as long as possible." She chuckles as she looks out the window next to the door. 

"I'll take you to your room, dear. I'm Normani by the way. I'm her sister of sorts." She said as she lifted two of my bags, leaving my last one on the floor for me to grab. I pick it up and throw it over my shoulder and follow her up the dark wooden stairwell. 

"Why'd you decide to come to Toronto?" She said as she turned into a bedroom at the end of a long hall. 

"Dinah talked me into leaving the city. She promised me good family cooking and so peace and quiet." I said as I set a bag onto the queen sized bed. 

"Well I'm the cook of the house so I promise you the good food, but I can't promise peace and quiet at all times, I'm afraid." She giggles as she sets my two bags beside the open closet. 

"I can live with that. Nothing can be worse than living right outside of Time Square." I rolled my eyes. 

"You live in New York?" 

"Dinah never told you? I would have assumed since you guys are practically family and all, that you'd know." I shrug. 

"Dinah doesn't really talk to us very much. Actually this is the first time we've talked to her in 10 years. I don't know what made her come this time though." She sighed, leaning on the dresser. 

"I don't either really, but she was pretty nervous on the way up." I watch as Normani licks her lips nervously before she heads for the door, leaving me alone. I wasn't sure what prompted her to leave like that, but it was said and done, and I was no one to overthink it. 

I begin to unpack as I hear voices from downstairs. I try to ignore it for a bit before it grows louder, making me too interested to ignore it. 

I lean my ear over the railing, trying to zero in on the voices at the bottom of the stairs. 

"Why'd you bring her if you're just putting her in danger?" I could hear Normani speak as if she was attempting to whisper but miserably failing. 

"I brought her because I thought if I did, you guy could contain yourselves." Dinah half yells. 

"Hello." I snap to head to the the hallway beside me. A woman in a leather jacket and black skinny jeans stood in front of me with her arms crossed. Her black hair curled to perfection and her dark red lips parting as she examines me. 

"...hi..." I breathe out with a smile. 

"Who are you?" She tilts her head as she walks closer to me. 

"I'm Dinah's friend, Ally." The way she walked towards me was overwhelming me with intimation. I could already feel myself sweating from her green eyes simply looking me down. I could tell that she wasn't as friendly as Normani or Damien was. 

"And why are you here?" She circles around me. My breath hitches as I feel her hand reach up to touch my hair. 

"Dinah brought me. Uh- do you know what they are talking about?" I push her hand off me. Her stern face remains as I look her straight into the eyes

"You shouldn't have come here. Dinah only put you in danger. I bet she's just trying to get you killed. But that's none of my business." She smiles for a second before pushing past me and disappearing down the stairs. 

'what the hell is going on?' I thought to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

"I heard you talking about me earlier." I leaned on the doorframe of Dinah's bedroom.   
She looks up at me and raises from her bed and walks over to me. 

"What do you mean?" She scratched her head. I hear footsteps behind me, I turn my head to see the girl I'd seen earlier. Her stern face still stood as she walked past me. 

"Dinah, why on Earth would you put your best friend in danger like this?" She narrowed her eyes at Dinah. 

"This has nothing to do with you Lauren." 

"Oh I think this has everything to do with me."

"Stop bickering!" I shout. Both of them immediately quiet down and turn their gaze to me. 

"I want to know why and how I could possibly be in danger. What could possibly go wrong in the middle of the woods? We are like the only people for miles!" I end with a sigh as I lower my gaze to the floor. 

"Ally, I don't know how to explain this to you." Dinah walks over to me and tests her hand on my shoulder, put I push it away. 

"You said you brought me here to basically see if your family could keep themselves controlled, but what is that supposed to mean?" 

"She's not allowed to tell you, pumpkin." The woman crosses her arms and let's a smirk grow on her lips. 

"But I am." She walks up to us. I watch as Dinah clenches her jaw and turns to Lauren. 

"You wouldn't do that to me."

"You're right. I wouldn't. But now that I brought it up, your friend here will be aching for the knowledge. Looks like my job here is done." She makes her way out of the door and down the stairs. 

"Tell me what's going on, DJ!" I shout with her grabbing my wrists. 

"Shush!" She said as she pushed me against the wall. I fight her grip but she was too powerful over me, so there was no point in continuing. 

"Normani was right. This was all a mistake." She scoffs to herself. 

"Well I'm not going anywhere until I find out what's going on!"

"I guess you'll be waiting a long time." Dinah said before releasing me with a push. She leaves the room in one swift motion, leaving me alone. 

I walk into the living room with my heels clacking on the hard wood floors. I was looking for the kitchen. I was tracing the smell of freshly cooked steak and steaming vegetables. I was starving at this point since I hadn't eaten since 8 a.m.. I soon approach an entryway revealing Normani standing over a stove in a pair of Pajama pants and a sweatshirt. 

"Hi...smells good." Complimented as I walk by the dining table. A nice set of china set across the long dining table. Every spot on the 10 person table had been set up, which confused me. Wasn't there only 5 of us?

"Who else is here?" I lean on the table. Normani still hasn't turned to look at me, her eyes had stayed glued to the meat on the pan in front of her. 

"In total ten people live here, now. 7 adults and 3 children. I'm guessing you still have a few people to meet." She said as she took a knife and began cutting at a piece of meat on the pan. 

"I mean, you aren't going to meet many people here if you stay in your room all day like you did today." She chuckled before turning around with a stacked plate of delicious looking steak. 

"When I did leave my room, bad things happened..." I shrug. 

"Like what?"

"Dinah refuses to talk about how I heard you two talking about my 'safety' here earlier." Her face dropped. 

"Well, it's not a very safe property, out here in the woods. If you aren't used to it, it's really easy to get hurt, especially with toddlers around." She smiles, placing her hand on her stomach, feeling each chuckle she let out be felt in her hand. 

"I'm living with toddlers for three months?" I raise an eyebrow. 

"My two boys, Alex and Aiden. Twins can get a bit hectic, but we recently took in a baby who was abandoned in the woods outback. We named her Margo."

"I named her Margo!" I heard the same raspy voice from earlier chime in. I roll my eyes as I turn around. Of course Lauren is here. 

"Lauren named Margo." The ebony chuckled as she turns her attention back to the stove. 

"You're a good namer, I must say." I nod my head with a smile, but her face seems to not know how to change from her cold one. 

"Is dinner ready Mani?" I heard a familiar voice call from a place invisible to me. Within moments, Dinah appeared in the doorway with her lazy travel outfit gone. She was now wearing a pair of light blue denim jeans and a loose black tee-shirt, which was accompanied by a long sweater and a pair of timberland boots. 

"Almost..." Normani answered as she whipped her wrist around the pot with her spoon. 

"I'll go get the niños." Lauren turned on her heels and left the room, leaving me, Dinah, and Normani alone in an amazing smelling room. 

Normani sits at the table and looks towards the door as a collection of footsteps can be heard making their way done the stairs. Dinah sits down across from me, filling her plate with the food at once, receiving a dirty look from Normani. 

"Mommy!" A little boy ran to Normani, a similar looking boy just behind him. Normani lifts the cold into her lap and places a kiss on his forehead. Just seeing that was enough to make your heart melt. She must be an amazing mother. 

"Aiden, Alex, this is Dinah your Aunt, and her friend, Ally. Say hello." She smiles as both boys turn their eyes to me. I wave and couldn't help but smile. They were truly adorable children. 

"I'm Alex." The little toddler on the floor spoke slowly. 

"That's Aiden." He added on as he pointed to his brother. I giggle and bite my lip to try and contain a wider smile. 

"Where's Margo's bottle, Mija?" Lauren said as she looked through a cabinet, one of her arms occupied by what I was assuming was the baby. She turns around, revealing a tiny blonde baby swaddled in Lauren's arms. She looked so relaxed and content in such a cold person's arms. 

After a few moments, a few people pile into the room, which included Damien, and three men I didn't know. 

"Dinah..." A burly man spoke softly with a confused look. The other two men had a similar reaction but stayed quiet. 

"Why is Dinah here?" A tall, muscular man pointed at the my friend. 

"Who are they?" I lean over and whisper into Normani's ear. 

"Before any questions, please introduce yourself to our guest, Ally." Normani said as she bounced Aiden in her lap. 

"Hi I'm Derek." The tall man held a hand out for me to shake. I shake his hand quickly before I turn to the burly man and a shorter blonde boy. 

"I'm Freddy and this is my son Nicklaus." He pointed to the blonde boy who didn't look much younger than me. He looked about 20ish. 

"Call me Nick, please." He waved with a chuckle. 

"My mother had the wildest ideas for names." He sighed with a smile. 

"Well nice to meet you all. I hope you don't mind me staying here."

"Not at all, pumpkin. We could always use some new meat around here." Lauren spoke up as sat on the island, feeding the baby. 

"Don't listen to Lauren too much. She tends to talk out of her ass with certain people." Freddy let out a bellyful laugh as he sat at the head of the table. 

"I never talk out of my ass, Fredrick. I only ever speak what I believe is true. And I believe that Ally will be a splendid addition to the family for the summer, now won't you Ally." 

"She's staying the summer?" Derek knitted his eyebrows as he crossed his arms, making his biceps flex. 

"Yeah,  we invited Dinah to come home for the summer and she only agreed to do it if she could bring Ally along." Damien smiles as he fills his plate. 

"Well it will be one interesting summer here..." Nick scoffed, moving to sit down next to Dinah. 

"Indeed." I sigh.


	3. Chapter 3

I toss and turn in the comfy bed, my mind unable to rest in the new environment. I look outside at the full moon in the sky. The way it glistened through the windows was like nothing I had seen in New York. It looked so large and beautiful for the first time in my life. In the city it was always so small and nearly unnoticeable. 

I could hear the rustling of something outside every so often, which for some reason was keeping my eyes open through the long night. I eventually grow tired, and throw the covers off me and head out of my bedroom. Maybe I could eat something to help tire me enough to sleep. 

I migrate to the kitchen, turning on the light to see Nick standing over the sink with some sort of dog on the floor next to him. His head whips around, his jaw dropping once he saw me. 

"that's a big ass dog..." I spoke flatly, amused at the size of the canine. He seems to be fumbling with his words as his jaw moves like he was going to speak, but no words came out. I walk closer to examine the big ball of black fur laying on the floor. It wasn't a dog if I've ever seen one, it was a wolf. There was a fucking wolf sitting in the kitchen. 

"He's hurt..." Nick finally spoke up. He runs his hand through his hair nervously. I bend down next to the creature, resting a hand on his head. His big eyes turn to me in agony. I look around his body to find a puncture wound right on his thigh. 

"I know how to help."

"I can do it myself, Darlin'... I kinda specialize in this stuff." He crouches beside me. We look at each other for a moment as I take a deep breath. 

"I do too. I am a vet back in New York, you know?" I raised an eyebrow, but he only shakes his head. 

"Seriously, don't worry about it. I can handle it. It happens more often than you'd think around here. A lot of wildlife ends up in our backyard...I heard him crying outside my bedroom window, but he doesn't seem like he's dying." Looking down at the furry animal, I run my fingers through his fur. Nick stands up and grabs something off the counter top. I look up to see him with a glass of water and a first aid kit. 

"I guess I better leave you to it?" I raised an eyebrow. He nods and I stand up and walk over to the fridge. They really were stocked up on food here. I mean it was expected, with ten people here, you kinda need a bunch of food at all times, but it was still shocking to see how jam-packed this thing was. I wonder how much all of it cost. 

"So you came down for food?" He chuckles as he pours water onto a paper towel. 

"Are you judging me for doing so?" I said as I pull out a gallon of milk and set it on the counter. 

"Nah, I just find it weird that you're awake at nearly 4 a.m. is all." He places the towel on the wolf's thigh before he began to wrap it up with bandages. I sigh, running a hand through my hair. 

"I definitely wish I wasn't awake. I can't sleep." I roll my eyes as I open one of the cabinets. I needed to find a glass. I look through a few more before I hear Nick chuckle from on the floor. 

"they are in the cabinet over the microwave, Darlin." He said, pointing to the other side of the kitchen. Does everyone here give out nicknames? I groan and make my way over to the cups, turning around to see Nick right in front of me, holding the gallon of milk out for me. 

"Here ya go." He places it in my hand before turning around, bringing his attention back to the animal on the floor. The wolf's behavior has quite peculiar in my opinion. He didn't try to attack anything, he didn't even struggle. He just sat patiently on the floor. It was nothing like how a wild animal would act, even while injured. 

"That is one well behaved wolf....It's kinda disturbing how he isn't doing anything. Just sitting there like he's getting the best doctor's appointment of his life." I knit my eyebrows together as I take a sip from my glass. 

"He's a weird one, I guess, Darlin."

"Do you call everyone that?"

"Only the girls in the family." He shrugs. 

"I'm not your family, dude. I'm your family's friend who you don't know too well." I scoff and cross my arms over my chest. 

"Well by the end of the summer, I bet you'll feel like family. We tend to take people in often. We consider quite a few people 'family' around here. To me, family just means someone you'd die for, and I have a good feeling about you. You'll fit right in, Ally." 

"Thanks I guess..." I sigh, setting the carton back into the fridge before taking myself and my glass out of the room and back upstairs. 

I wake up the next morning, rolling off the bed and hitting my head on the bed stand. I squeal loudly as I rub the back of my head. After the pain subsides, I begin to notice the light pouring through the large windows and I could hear birds chirping loudly just outside my window. It seemed like something straight out of a movie. The scene of the bedroom to perfect to be natural and real. As I look around the room, I remembered that I packed my camera. I rush over to one of my suitcase which had not been put away yet. 

I finally find the camera and begin to turn it on. I look around the room to find a good place to begin snapping photos. I decide that the Bay Window was the perfect place to to start, so I get on my knees and and begin to position the angle for the perfect shot. After taking a few pictures of the room, I look over them. They really did turn out beautiful. 

"What are you doing?" A tiny voice squeaked. I look over to the door to see one of the twins standing in the doorway. He walks over to me and climbs into the bay window seat. 

"I'm taking pictures, little one. Would you like to be in one?" He nods vigorously, making me chuckle. 

"Okay, stay right there." I spoke as I raised the camera to my eyes to capture a picture of the tiny boy looking out the window upon a large tree. I walk over to him and kneel down in front of him. He leans the camera towards him so he could see the picture. His eyes light up as he examines the photo with his tiny brown eyes. 

"It is pretty." He smiles from ear to ear, which made me smile in return. He was right. The boy looked so handsome and adorable. It was in this moment that I wished he was my child so I could brag about how photogenic my kid was. 

"Mommy sent me up here to tell you breakfast is ready." He smiled before hopping off the bench and running off. I sigh, setting down my camera and grabbing my glass from last night and heading down the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Being greeted by the smell of bacon and egg yolks, I walk happily into the kitchen. The men scoffing down their food while Normani attempts to make the twins eat all of the food on their plates, and Lauren feeding Margo. I walk over to the island and grab a plate from the stack and begin to pile eggs, home fries, and bacon onto the plate before sitting down next to the only empty seat next to Freddy. 

"Morning, Ally. You sleep well?" Damien asks as he takes a bite from his buttery toast. 

"Actually, no. I kept hearing noises from outside, also Nick, I think the noise I heard last night was that wolf you had to help cause it stopped when I went back to bed. " shrug as I take a bite from my food as I look over to the blond boy on the opposite end of the table. 

"That's quite possible, darlin' " He flashes a smile and stands from the table to take his plate to the sink. We eat in the comfortable silence, stuffing our faces with food and sometimes burping or calming Margo when she refuses to burp. 

I finish my food and head outside for some fresh air. The grass was covered in morning dew and the sky smelled fresh. It was really relaxing just to stand there and admire the scenery of the woods of the hidden part of Toronto. 

"Hey, Ally!" Derek appeared beside me with a cup of coffee in his hand. I give him a small smile before turning my attention back to the morning sky. 

"how are you enjoying Canada?" 

"It's beautiful. I even got a few pictures this morning." I cross my arms and look up to him with a warm smile, which he returns. 

"Well I hope you don't mind how hectic it can get around here. Ten people under one roof isn't the best idea for peace." I shrug. If i was being honest, they could argue all they'd like as long as it didn't involve me. I wouldn't want to be dragged into any family matters since I am not family. 

"It won't bother me too much, promise me. I'm pretty docile, so I won't get involved with your problems, I promise. " I scoff. 

He laughs and begins to walk off into the farther regions of the backyard. I decide to wander around. I put my hair into a ponytail and begin to make my way into the forest. With the leaves and branches crunching under my slippers, I make my way to a small empty part of the wood. It was nice and spacious. Green grass and tall trees acted as a canopy. I sit myself under an oak tree and look around, humming to myself. 

"So don't get me wrong, I know there is no tomorrow...All I ask is if this is my last night with you. Hold me like I'm more than just a friend. Give me a memory I can use." I sang to myself as I looked down at the leaves on the ground. I play with one of the leaves as I continue to sing freely. 

"You have a nice singing voice, pumpkin." I jump with a squeal falling out of my mouth. 

"Jesus Christ, Lauren!" I place my hand over my chest to feel how hard my heart race had went up by the scare.

"Did I scare you?" She tilts her head, a small fake frown on her lips. 

"Yeah, kinda!"

"Well Freddy and Derek are coming out to the wood soon to do some hunting so I suggest you get back inside, pumpkin." 

"Stop calling me that."

"So I'm not allowed to call you pumpkin, but Nick is allowed to call you darlin'? Something he usually only calls me and Normani?" She narrowed her eyes at me, but I only roll mine and storm off back to the house. 

When I arrive back at the large stone house, I am greeted to a peculiar sight. Derek had his pants fully off, along with his underwear(thank God he was facing away from me), and Freddy in the middle of taking off his shirt. 

"Oh hello!" The sight made me stop in my tracks to examine the two men with confusion. 

"Oh hey Ally. We are getting ready to go-uh hunt" Freddy pulls down his shirt and puts on an awkward smile. 

"With your clothes off?" I knit my eyebrows together as I point to Derek, who was covering his privates with his shirt. 

"Uh, we are getting changed..." He nods. 

"Outside?"

"Why not?" Lauren appeared from behind me, her arms crossed over her chest and a sly grimace on her face. 

"How about you don't worry about those two, and you come inside for girl time. Normani made cookies and we strapped Dinah to a chair." She said as she headed through the backdoor. She did what to Dinah? I speed walk behind her, leaving the guys outside. 

"Ally, they strapped me to a chair! Help. Me." I saw Dinah sitting in front of me with a very displeased face. She was strapped into a kitchen chair by some belts and what looked like shoe laces. 

"That's what happens when you try and avoid girl time." Normani said as she set a cup of tea in front of Lauren, who was now sitting at the table. 

Since I didn't want to be tied up, I sit down to indicate I was down for girl time, even if I wasn't. I wanted to go back out into the woods and explore but that would mean tagging along with two men with guns, which I wasn't down for. 

"So I heard you talking to Nick last night..." Normani smiles, but I shrug. 

"Yeah, what about it?"

"He basically implied that you are part of the family, even when you're clearly not." Lauren frowned. 

"He just called me Darlin'. It's nothing to worry about. I'm not trying to weasel my way into the family. I'm here for Dinah." I turny eyes to Dinah, who sighed deeply at my statement. 

"Dinah why did you bring your friend anyway?" Lauren narrowed her eyes at me once more, this time a little more intimidating than before. 

"Because, Ally is my best friend and I wouldn't want to be without her for a whole summer." 

"Or is it because you wanted us to keep ourselves controlled?" She raised an eyebrow. I watch at Dinah clenches her jaw the way she always did when she was beginning to get mad. 

"Why do I need to keep you guys under wraps?" I question. 

"Are you going to tell her or should I?" Lauren stood, leaning on the table so she could loom over me. Normani yanked her back down into her seat. I watch as Lauren receives dirty looks from both her sister's, which nearly made me laugh. 

"What is going on here!?" I cry desperately. I just wanted to know what was going on. 

"I told you. We live on a dangerous property!" Normani's voice was the most stern I'd ever heard it. It was a very motherly tone, but it held annoyance in it's core. 

"Why?"

"Wolves. Lots of em." Dinah sighed as she wranggled her body around to try and escape the shoe lace shackles she was in. 

"The wolves around here seem pretty docile. Nick brought one in last night with a wound and he didn't attack or anything. If anything, the poor thing acted like a lap dog."

"That is one example, Ally." Lauren shrugged. I angrily lift my tea cup and down the entire thing before slamming it down and leaving the room. 

'what the hell aren't they telling me?'


	5. Part 1

I have been spending all afternoon researching this area. Apparently, not too many wolves are native to this area, but there have been countless sightings of even full packs around here. There wasn't much else that I could find about that, but I still dig deeper. 

I just want to know what Lauren and the rest of this messed up family is hiding from me. Is that too hard to ask of them? According to Dinah, the answer is yes. 

"What are you doing? You haven't left your room since this morning." I spot Damien in the doorway with Margo in one hand, in his other, a beer bottle. 

"I'm just doing research." I sigh, running my fingers through my hair. He walks closer to me and peeks at my computer screen, I grow nervous as his eyes widen. 

"Why are you researching wolves from Canada, Ally?" He frowns while looking down at the baby in his arm who was beginning to stir. 

"Because Nick had a wolf in the kitchen last night?" I scoff as I look at my screen, scrolling farther down the page. 

"He did?"

"Yes and it basically acted like a house dog, which is not normal for a wolf. I should know. I had to do surgery on one and I couldn't even touch her until she was shot with anesthesia from about 20 feet away. That isn't normal behavior and I just want to figure it out." I turn to the dark man. I could hear a nearly unnoticeable growl let out of his lungs as he looked down at me. I tear my gaze from him to look at the floor, being slightly intimated by the slight sound. 

"Well, have fun." Was all he said before exiting the room, leaving me alone again. This time, I was thankful to be left alone. I just needed some alone time right now. 

I scoured through endless websites, but most lead to dead ends or information I already knew. I decide to click once more onto the next google page, and I am greeted with a website link that looked quite peculiar. It wasn't like most of the sites I had browsed through before, and it wasn't only because it was an organization website. What most caught my eye was that the link led me to a website that was titled "Hunting The Wolves"

I scroll through, passing a few pictures and videos I decided not to watch, until I found the website's about section. 

HTW is an alliance of hunters who have the intentions of killing off the werewolf kind to make out great country of Canada pure again. This site is used as a social network for hunters to safely and securely speak about their experiences with the half man half wolf abominations. 

If you wish to learn more about our organization, send in an application to become a hunter today! 

'this must be a mock website' I thought to myself. Werewolves only exist in fiction. I used to dream as a little girl about werewolves and wanting to be one but now I'm an adult and I know now that this was all just fiction. I tried to remind myself that it was all just fiction as I scrolled through the website, but the more and more I looked, the less I believed myself. 

There were disturbing pictures of what they call "mid transformation" and what really made me drop my jaw was making the fatal mistake of clicking on a video link, which sent me to a separate, blank website that only had a play button flashing on the screen in white. 

After playing it, I showed a video of a woman. The way her bones cracked and reformed made me sick to my stomach, but in morbid curiosity, I continued to watch. 

By the end, the woman had fully turned into the wolf that the website had warned me about, making my stomach churn. It wasn't in disgust, but in surprise. I mean, I'm not sure how somebody could fake a video like this. All of it from the noises to the length of the transformation seemed too realistic to be fake. This had to be real. 

No! What are you thinking, Ally? Werewolves aren't real! They are myths. No matter how real all of this seems, it's fake! It has to be fake, right?

But....who would fake something like this?

Ayeeee another short chapter I'm on a roll with this half assing shit! Just kidding! I am actually cutting this short cause this chapter has a part two coming.


	6. Part 2

After many moments of contemplating, I decide that I would show this video to Dinah, just not right now. I was too hungry and tired to even bother at the moment. The sun was nearly down by now and the moon was visible over the trees as I scan passed the window. I hadn't really don't many productive things today so I decide to take a shower. I hadn't had a proper one since we left New York, so I definitely deserved one. 

I make my way to the bathroom only to see Dinah and Freddy hunched over the tub. I walked farther in without making a sound, spotting Aiden and Alex sitting in the tub with bubbles and toys surrounding them. I guess I can't take a shower right now. 

"Ally!" One of them shout, tossing a collection of bubbles into the air. I smile and wave at them, with Dinah and Freddy turning around to meet my gaze. Freddy's eyes were warm and welcoming, while Dinah's was boring into my soul with frustration. As if it was an annoyance that I was here. 

"Hey, guys. I was going to take a shower but I guess that will have to wait." I chuckle, kneeling down beside them. 

"We should be done soon." Freddy chuckles loudly before grabbing a half empty bottle of children's body wash and a green washcloth. I sat watching as he poured the thick blue liquid onto the cloth before rubbing it thoroughly over the children's skin. I had never actually seen a child being bathed before. I had washed dogs, cats, and even ferrets, but never a child. 

A dog would never giggle at the sight of the bubbles piling on their skin or try and help the adult by grabbing the soap themselves and messily slathering it over their chests.   
It was interesting to see two people so happy. 

"Ally. Dinah told me that you are angry at her! What did she do?" Aiden asked while Dinah was rubbing his hair full of shampoo. 

"Aiden!" She half yells, stopping her actions to stare at him like an embarrassed parent. 

"Maybe we can talk about that later, okay, pequeño?" I reach in and run my fingers under his chin. He smiles and nods. Alex crawls his way over to Aiden and grabs a floating toy from behind him before turning to me. He takes my hand and opens it only to place a small rubber dinosaur in my palm. 

"Thank you. " I smile. 

"Thats mine!" Dinah whines at the twins, but I could see a slight smile on her face. 

"Ally is going to have it until you two are friends again." Alex pouts. I watch as Dinah rolls her eyes, but still nods. 

"Fine. You guys ready to get out?" Dinah sighs, looking towards me. The boys simultaneously say their "yes" and out of the bath they go. Freddy carries the boys out of the bathroom and Dinah follows after. I shrug my shoulders and grab a towel from the closet in the bathroom and take my shower. 

Not sure why I didn't put this into the first part of this chapter but this is part 2 ~ Emily


	7. Chapter 7

I take my time in the shower; allowing myself time to think. I couldn't take my mind off of the video. It was horrible. The sound of their bones cracking was enough to haunt anyone. The sounds were shattering to my ears that still rang in terror. If I was being honest, I was mortified, but not by what the video was about, but just by the torturous way the woman had transformed. I felt bad for her, she must have been in so much pain. 

I finish up shaving and wash off all of the extra shaving cream on my body before stepping out of the tub and drying off. As I headed back into my roon, I still had the video on my mind, imagining what it would be like to be that way. To be a werewolf. It seemed hard and dangerous, definitely not something I would want. 

"Ally!" I heard a tiny voice exclaim, plus the sound of small feet padding on the floor. I turn around, holding onto my towel just a little more so I didn't accidentally flash the child. 

It was Alex holding Margo. The first thought that went through my head was that a child so small should not being holding that tiny human, but I let it go and kneel down beside him. 

"Yes, Alex?" I said softly, placing a hand on the child's cheek. He looks down at Margo before holding her out for me to take. 

"Mommies said you have to watch us while they go out for the night." I knit my eyebrows at the child while I take the baby into my arms. 

"Mommies?" I ask, wondering why it was plural. Before the tiny boy could answer, I look up to see Lauren, smirking at the end of the hallway, her arms crossed over her chest. 

"Alex, we have to go." She said in the softest voice I had ever heard come from her. 

"I left a list on the kitchen counter on how to take care of them, Pumpkin." She smirked and walked past me and Alex, ruffling Alex's hair as she did before heading down the stairs. 

"Mommy!" I saw Aiden rush down the hallway with a decapitated Han Solo action figure, the head I'm assuming in his other hand. Lauren turns around and walks back up the couple of stairs she had already went down to sit down in front of the boy. 

"Yes, little one?" She asked, gently removing the toy from his hand. Aiden sniffles softly as he hands the head to her. I was more shocked at the tone of the raven haired girl than anything else, even the fact that she was the twins other mother.

I watch as she pops the head back onto the body and hands the toy back to the boy. He quickly runs off, Alex following behind while giggling. Lauren heads down the rest of the stairs without another word, leaving me alone with the baby that sat snuggly in my arms. 

I never really got a good look at her before this. For a baby, she had very sharp features. A defined button nose, pouty lips, and the sharpest jawline I had ever seen on an infant. 

"Ally." I turn my head up again to see Freddy. He had on jeans and a white tank with a mysterious red stain on it. 

"I hope you don't mind watching the kids while we go out. It's just that this is kind of a family affair and the twins and baby are too small to come." 

"Fred, it's alright. I love kids." I reassure the burly man. He nods and scratches the back of his head. 

"Thanks."

"It's no problem. Now, go, go have fun!" I smile and stand up, looking down at Margo once again. 

"I will. Bye."

"Bye." I wave. Soon enough the house falls quiet, the only noise was that of the twins playing in their room. I head into my room and set the baby down in the middle of my bed so I knew she wouldn't fall off the side before going to get dressed into some comfortable pajamas. 

A few hours pass and I had put all of the kids to bed after giving into playing a horse for them to ride and into giving them ice cream. I plop down onto the couch and stare out the window, looking at the full moon. 

It was a beautiful night, so I head out the back door, a light blanket wrapped around my shoulders. I look up to the moon again. It seemed much bigger out here than it did inside. 

I wander around the backyard until I got to the foot of the woods. I could see a pair of eyes hiding between the trees. They were zeroed in on me. I could feel the feel the fear fill my body as the eyes came closer and became an animal. A wolf. 

I wasn't really sure what to do. Do I run and get chased? Do I stay still and possibly get pounced on? Well, I guess now it didn't matter. I was frozen in fear of the beast before me. 

It walked closer to me at a painfully slow pace, as if it could pounce at any moment. I was finally brave enough to back up from it before turning around And booking it to the house again.

Thump

I am tackled down into the grass. I could feel it's fur on my neck and back; I could hear the low growl close to my ear. I turn myself around to look at it face to face, spotting a stray rock beside me in the corner of my eye. I try to shuffle away from under it, but without warning, it leans it's head down and sinks it's teeth into my shoulder. I couldn't think over the sound of my own screaming, all I could see was the rock. The rock!

I grab the rock, and with one swift motion, nail I into the skull of the wolf on top of me, making it run off with a cry. Once it's gone, I breathlessly look down at the fresh wound on my shoulder. The cool air made it sting beyond what I could handle. I felt sick, but I couldn't tell if it was from blood loss or the shock of the attack. Either way, I could feel myself fading.

Soon enough, everything went black and I am left outside, alone, and bleeding out.


	8. Chapter 8

Two days have pasted. I only saw anyone when either Nick or Derek would come down just to slide a sandwich to me before leaving. They never said a word, even when I demanded for them to. My muscles and bones are strained with tension and my head hadn't stopped throbbing. By now, I wish I were dead. The only thing that kept me from banging my head against the wall until I split it open was what Dinah said. I wasn't sure what she meant by my "first transition" or why I should have been dead by now, but it was comforting to know that maybe this isn't just me dying. 

I lay on the mattress, completely naked and still sweating more than ever. My body temperature was far too high for me to even be alive right now, but here I was, still alive and in misery. I groan loudly and roll off of the bed, getting onto my hand and knees. That was when I heard the door open. The sound of heels clicking  down the stairs filled the room with it echoing off the walls. 

"How are you feeling?" I heard the familiar low tone of Lauren's voice question. 

"Not good!" My words struggle out of my mouth with a groan. Her heels just continue to make their way towards me. My eyes drift to look at her. She wore a soft, supportive smile with concerned eyes. 

"I'm sorry but I did what I had to do."

"What does that mean?" I said, crawling over to her. She looks down and and sighs, only looking back up when I grab the metal bars in front of her to push myself up onto my knees. 

"I bit you, Ally." In this moment, it all finally pieced together. I was right; the website was right, and it made me furious. 

"What did you do to me you fucking animal?" I yelled, feeling my bones crack under me. She just stood up straight and backed away. 

"Answer me!" 

"I saved your life." She huffed out, but her face looked fearful. Just then, I feel the bones that cracked move and shift. I scream out in pain as I fall to the floor, thankfully catching myself with my hands. The view of my body I had was terrifying. My feet were growing hairy and the skin and bones around them were pulling back and reshaping. 

All I could do was ride out the pain for a few more minutes, but it was easier said than done. White fur grew up my thighs and stomach at an alarming rate, while my hands collapsed under my weight and began to grow the same way my feet had. The way my eyesight and sense of smell were changing was probably the most overpowering part of this. My vision would go in and out, each time getting better and more grey like a wolf's, my nose did the same. I felt a sudden burst of uncontainable energy course through my veins, allowing me to push up on newly grown paw with ease. 

"This isn't how to save someone's life." I said just before I felt the transformation run to its last spot, my face. I watched as my nose and most extend into a snout, feeling my face grow furry. Soon enough, my body relaxes into it's new body, making me relieved for a moment before my eyes land on Lauren again. A feeling of rage replaced the comfort; a rage so strong I couldn't control. I charge for her, but get stopped by the cage. She stays completely still, not flinching one bit. I bark and growl growl at her, I show my sharp teeth as well. Anything to insight fear into her. I wasn't sure why I was doing this, but I couldn't help myself. She smiles and walks closer to me. 

"Now you are really part of the family, pumpkin." She spoke softly with her eyes turning a bright shade of blue for a moment before returning to their normal green. I charge towards her again without even thinking, my body hitting the cage once more. 

"You can come out once you figure out how to turn back." She spoke quietly, yet authoritatively. I growl lowly and narrow my eyes at her. Soon she was gone and I was left to figure out how to change back to a human. 

A few minutes later, another set of feet rush their way down the stairs. It was Dinah, holding a blanket. She was dressed in her pajamas, her hair pulled up into a bun and her mismatched socks on. I quickly jump to my feet and walk closer to her, placing my snout through two to the bars on the cage. She sets the blanket down and shuffles over to me, avoiding puddles of my vomit that surrounded the metal as she did. Once in front of me, she pulls a key out of the pocket on her shirt. Within seconds the door is unlocked and open. 

"Come on, you must be so tired and cold." She whispered, petting the top of my head gently. I lead her back to the blanket, turning my head to make sure she was following me. She flashes me a smile and grabs the blanket before sitting down in front of the wall, patting her lap. Without hesitation, I lay myself beside her, my head resting on her lap. She spreads the warm, fluffy blanket on top of us and scratches the top of my head while humming a song. 

The humming and head scratches relax me enough to allow me to doze off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

My eyes slowly flutter open, my vision back to normal with the scent of perfume filling my nose. First I look up to see Dinah fast asleep above me, before looking down to see my fully human body.   
I sit up, feeling up and down my nude body in graditude. 

After the tiny celebration is over, I realize how freezing I am. My skin had goosebumps covering its surface and my teeth were close to rattling. I snatch the blanket from off of Dinah's lap, immediatly wrapping its warmness around my body. I had forgotten how cold this place actually was while I was going through the transition, but I would rather be cold than ever do that again. 

Without waking up the girl next to me, I get up and go up the the stairs. It seemed to be early in the morning. The sun seemed to just be rising and the house was silent. The first floor bare of any life besides mine. I walk up the steps as quiet as possible before heading into my bedroom. It was much warmer in here, but I was still cold. I drop the blanket and scurry over to my half unpacked suitcase, throwing on the first things I could find which were pajama pants and a sweater. After that, I crawl under the sheets on the bed and go back to sleep. I deserved to sleep in a bed after that. 

I wake up with the sun pouring into my vision, making me flinch. It was pretty late in the day, 1 pm to be exact. Through the walls I could hear the twins running around and laughing and the signature Santa Claus-esque laugh of Freddy. The house was very alive, and I could tell just from sounds. 

I slip out from under the covers and walk over to the closet. Since it is pretty late, I didn't want to look a mess for the rest of the day. So I pick out an outfit before heading to the bathroom to shower. My body was still covered in puke and blood which isn't what anyone would want to have on them. 

I walk out into the hallway, spotting Normani and Nick talking at the end of the hallway. I scurry into the bathroom as quick as possible, not wanting them to see me while I looked the way I did. Once I get in, I slam the door behind me, surly grabbing anyone on this floor's attention. But I wasn't worried about people hearing, more of people seeing, especially after I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. From head to toe I was covered in red and yellow blotches, even my clothes were ruined with the stains. I was even more mortified than before; I felt like I became the monster I didn't want to be. I used to love werewolfs, when I was a little girl at least. They were cool, badass, but most importantly fictional. But I wasn't a child anymore, and this wasn't an escape from reality, it was reality. I wish I'd never known. I wish I could was away my memories. 

I strip down and look at myself once more, tracing my fingers over my chest and stomach. It had all dried, but it left my skin sticky and smelly. Without another though I turn around and turn on the water, not wanting to see myself like this ever again. 

After washing myself clean of any physical detriment, I still felt dirty. My mind didn't feel right, it felt cracked. Whether it was fear, uncertainty, confusion, or a mixture of all three, I knew I'd never be the same person I came into this house as. 

//

After getting dressed, I crawl back into bed. I didn't have an appetite or anything, I just didn't want to show my face to the family ever again. They offered me no comfort or explanation to the tremendous amounts of pain I went through, it's like they just sat back and waited for me to either die or become the monsters they are. What kind of sick in the head must they be to do that to someone, especially Lauren. I don't know what that girl has against me but what she did to me is unforgivable. Even the thought of her sent anger through my nerves. I wanted to rip the girl to shreds but I know I never would. I don't want to be what they are, but I have no choice, so at least I can choose not to live like a monster. I can be civil; I can be human again. 

Knock knock 

I groan at the sound ringing through the room before turning away from the door and burying my head into my pillow. Who ever it was, I didn't want to see them. They are evil and sick. But apparently if you don't answer, it counts as a "come in" because once the room fell quite, I could here the door creaking open. I roll my eyes and stay still hoping they would think I'm asleep and leave. 

"Ally." I hear the soft chirp of one of the twins. I couldn't ignore him, he's a child. An innocent little kid who doesn't deserve any of this. I have to talk to him, I mean, he's done nothing wrong. How could he? I turn over, placing a fake smile on my chapped lips before my eyes met Aiden's. He wore a shirt with his own name on it with denim jean shorts and a small frisbee in hand. It was probably about half the size of his head, which was pretty small. 

"Yes, Aiden?"

"Can you play frisbee with me? Alex is in time-out.'' He seemed adorably embarrassed to be asking me which could melt anyone's heart. I nod while I sit myself up in bed, pulling my shirt down from where it got stuck under my bra. I could blatantly see the enthusiasm on his face, which in return made me smile, genuinely this time.


	10. Chapter 10

I head downstairs quietly following behind the child, hoping that no one would notice me. Luckily, the first floor was bare of any life besides the rustling of pans far off in the kitchen. We were able to sneak out into the front yard unnoticed. 

"Tell me why we had to be quiet again." The small boy asked, his eyes squinting from the bright light from the sun. I sigh and crouch down in front of him, placing a hand on his should and looking into his eyes. 

"I'm mad at your family, I'll explain it later though, okay?" He seemed unsure but nods anyway before handing me the frisbee. I smile and stand up straight again, backing away from him. 

"Go stand by that bush past the flowers." I watch as he runs of to stand where I told him to, my hand sitting over my eyebrows, working as a visor so I could see more clearly. 

He and I play for a while, the sky growing grey and clouds move in to cover the sun, making it chilly. The little boy seems to notice immediately, dropping the disk to look up to the sky. 

"What's wrong?" I asked, looking up where he was. I could hear him sigh. 

"Storm. Mommy said we can't play in the rain." I look back down to him to see him frowning from the other side of the yard. 

"How do you know?" 

"I can smell the rain." He pointed to his nose while pointing up to the heavens. I decide to take a sniff of the air myself to see if my sense of smell increased. And I guess I wasn't paying attention, because even if the storm is far away, the air smelled like it had already rained. The fact that I could smell that really spooked me, but I concealed it for the oblivious child. 

"Let's go." He ran up to me and grabbed my hand before dragging me off to the front door. I giggle and let myself be led by the cute boy. Once we reach the front step he lets go of my hand running up to someone I was definitly trying to avoid. Not sure how I didn't notice Damien. As Alex enveloped the man's legs into a hug, I stood there awkwardly looking down at the ground, trying my best not to get angry just at the sight of him. 

"Go inside, little one. Your mommy is looking for you." And with that he ran off, leaving just me and him alone. I try to follow behind Alex, but his arm quickly became a barrier between me and the entrance. 

"We need to talk." He said in a whisper. I clench my jaw and narrow my eyes at him. Though I was much shorter than him, I wasn't going to take any shit from him. I didn't care if I was "adorably angry" because at the end of the day, I would get my point across one way or another. 

"I don't have anything to say to you or your fucking family, Damien." I hissed, crossing my arms over my chest. I watch him sigh and rest his head on his fingers. 

"Look, Allyson, I don't have a choice. This is mandatory." I roll my eyes at his statement before grabbing the the collar of his shirt and pulling him down to my level. Now I didn't care if my emotions got the best of me. I mean, why would I need to impress a monster like him. 

"Everything is a choice, Damien. You should know that." I said sternly before pushing him through the entry way and letting myself in. I stomp up the stairs while he shuffles on the floor below me. Had to admit, that felt really good. 

As I reach the top of the stairs, I could hear more talking. This time I could distinctly hear the sound of Dinah voice. I turn my head, searching for the source of the voice. There in front of her bedroom door she stood talking to Nick. Before I could sneak by, Nick catches view of me. 

"Oh hey Al-" he waved, but I interrupt him by storming up to him and grasped his hand, squeezing it as hard as I could. I could hear the bones in his hand crushing and I could feel them moving too. He gasps and began to collapse under his own weight, still I didn't let go. 

"What the fuck?" Dinah exclaims, ripping my hand off his. I stumble back a bit to see what I'd done fully, guilt and fury competing for my main emotion as I stared down at his crushed hand. 

"That's for ignoring me while I was in the worst pain of my life." I wiped my eye from a stray tear whilst trying to keep a tougher exterior. Dinah sighs and grabs Nick's hand, paying no mind to what I'd said. Instead she and I watch his had shape back its normal shape. Within moments he was tightening and untightening his fist to make sure it was okay. 

"If I told you, you could have died!" He half yelled, his eyes still fixed on his hand. I scoff, but it came off more as a chuckle. 

"That's bullshit. Nothing could have made that any worse than it already was." I look over to Dinah. Our stares immediately collide, hers full of sorrow and mine of anger. In that very moment, I felt awful. Everything I said and did fit the description of what I promised I wouldn't be. I was acting like a heartless animal, and just looking at the people who caused this made it worse. I needed to get out of here, and quick. 

I turn on my heels and into my bedroom, running right over to my suitcase. I grab it and toss it onto the bed and then head over to the drawers. Nothing was left behind. From clothes to loose change, it was all in my suitcase, well one of them anyway. 

It felt as if I couldn't get out of here fast enough. I could smell them, I could smell Dinah, and it made me sick. There was no safe haven for me here, there never would be. As long as their scent stained me; as long as their presence enraged me, I was not safe. I needed to go home. 

As I pack up my suitcase, I see the door open in the corner of my eye. I immediately knew who was standing before me. I didn't need to smell them or look up to know that Lauren was standing there, smiling ear to ear. 

"The fuck do you want?" I snap, digging my fingernails into the pile of clothes in front of me. 

"Where are you going with all if that?" She tilted her head and pursued towards me, completely disregarding my question. I clench my jaw and decide to ignore her myself, turning my focus back to stuffing my suitcase. 

"Are you trying to leave, pumpkin?" She smirked, slamming the suit case shut with my hands still inside. The zipper hit my finger, which was particularly painful, eliciting a small "ouch" from my mouth. 

"Don't call me pumpkin, you Lumpkin." I roll my eyes and open my case back up to remove my hand. She snarls in response. 

"You know you can't do that right?" 

"You know what else you can't do, Lauren? I mean since we are on the topic. You aren't allowed to attack humans, especially not with the intention to turn them, which you did. So don't you dare tell me what I can and can't do." He hiss, inching closer to her with each word. Once I spat out the last word, I was standing just inches from her face. I could tell she had nothing left to say. Maybe she wasn't expecting me to have known the rules of a wolf pack, but I have ever since I was little. The basic ones at least. 

"Now get out of my room." I said a little quieter, pointing towards the door. She gladly saunters over, placing a devious grin on her lips. 

"You don't scare me short stack." She narrowed her eyes at me and folded her arms. 

"Not yet. But if you don't get out of my presence in the next five seconds, I won't hesitate to make you squeal, dog." And with that she does a bratty stomp and walks off, I smile at my ability to stand my own ground. It felt good, real damn good. 

I finish packing and haul my bags down the stairs, only planning on giving the twin a proper goodbye. I mean they are too innocent to even understand why I'm leaving, they deserve at least a farewell. So right after I order an uber to the airport, I run upstairs to their room. In there was Dinah playing with on the floor with them. They were all giggles and smiles, almost making my heart turn to mush as I look on at the adorable scene. 

Dinah catches glance of me, so I drop my smile and nod before turning on my heels and heading back downstairs. I guess they don't need my goodbye. They have Dinah and will continue to have her. 

Once my ride arrived, I throw my stuff in and get inside as quick as possible. I didn't want to be stopped, even if they had nothing to change my mind. There wasn't a single thing here for me, even if I knew the thought of leaving Dinah put a pit in my stomach.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness of this chapter

New York never felt the same, and I never did either. These past 4 months have gone by slow with my uncontrolable urge to change every night. I couldn't live the way I used to, and I couldn't shake that fact. My skin still crawled with hatred for Lauren and what she'd done to me. She ruined me and I could never forgive her for that. 

"Allyson." Mike barked, holding the syringe out for me to grab. It wasn't until now that I realized I was squeezing a cat's back to the point of it trying to bite me. I shake my thoughts and grab the syringe, quickly injecting the cat before sending him and the owner in their way. It was my last patient for the night so I head straight to my office and take off my coat. It was a huge relief to not have to deal with anymore furry companions for the day. It was stressing me out seeing all of the animals all day, especially the dogs. I've been on the verge of transforming due to them. Their scents are triggering me, and I never know how much longer I can hold on.

One thing that was hardest on me was having to go through heat. It kept me up at night and made my days harder. The overwhelming urge of mating wouldn't go away an no matter how many times I fuck, it is never enough. I was being called to something I guess, maybe for it to go away I need to mate with a wolf. But it isn't like I had any reference to know from. This isn't something I could ask google or a friend about, so all there was to do was suffer with the unbearable horniness until it will eventually go away. But it's so far been two weeks since it's started and it's showing no signs of remorse. 

The squeaking if my office chair was just enough to snap me out of my trance and to make me realize there was someone in my office. It was my intern, Perrie, who was standing there awkwardly looking around the room. Who knows how long she's been here while I've been thinking about getting laid. 

"Yes, Perrie?" I smiled and folded my hands over the stack of papers on my desk. 

"You have a visitor." She pointed to the door and a hooded woman who stared at the ground walked in. I couldn't see anything passed the clump of short blonde hair giving her face but when she lifted her head, my heart dropped into my stomach. Dinah fucking Jane. 

"Perrie, you can leave." I sighed and she obliged, shuffling off quickly. Now it was just me and her, standing in all her glory. I could feel my lower region tremble with anticipation, making me curse to myself. This was not the time or the person I needed to be mating with at the moment, but the thought was uncontrollable. 

"How did you find me?" I asked, trying ignore the inner turmoil as much as possible. She smirked and inched a bit closer to my desk. 

"I can smell your hormones from a mile away, Ally." She shrugged, stuffing her hands in her pocket. My heart was racing a mile a minute, probably loud enough for her to hear from her standing point. These overwhelming feelings wouldn't subside; I wanted to pounce on her that very moment but I used whatever sense of logic I had left in me to fight it off and stay reasonable. 

"What do you want, Hansen?" I groaned and stomped my foot in frustration, crossing my arms as I did. 

"I want you..." She whispered inching closer and closer to my face. Soon her hand was on my neck, pushing me up against the wall. My body shivered and I winced at the pain of her hand squeezing my thoat caused. 

She was so hot, more than I would like to admit. I wanted more of her, needed more. 

"Ally." She whispered seductively into my ears. The whisper soon got louder and louder until I opened my eyes. 

I was alone. 

I was still at my desk. No Dinah, no Perrie. I was all alone in my office with my hand down my pants. It was another one of those stupid hallucinations. They always felt so real that I never expected them to just be all in my head. The sensations of her feeling me up and the feeling of her breath on my neck felt all too remarkable to be fake, but they all were. I am not even sure why all of them involved me and my former best friend either. 

It didn't make sense to me. Why did I want her so badly now? I was supposed to despise her. She ruined my life. She brought me Toronto. She put me in that situation. She let me be in the situation where I could become what I am now. How is it that despite all of this, I still miss her more than anything? Why do I need her?


	12. Chapter twelve

I roll to the other side of my bed, sleepless yet so tired. All I could think about was Dinah, but not in the ways I wanted. I wanted to feel her skin biting and scratching into mine until the skin broke; to feel her hot breath against my skin while she destroyed me. 

Hell, she already was destroying me. 

I grab the duvet and throw it to the other side of the bed. I couldn't handle trying to sleep right now. It was only 10 pm, I had plenty of time to go out. 

The thick, sweaty atmosphere of my heated room didn't slow me getting dressed into a short dress and heels. I barely bothered with makeup. Only a little eye makeup and lipstick would do. A blessing of the transformation was that I had no more acne, so I no longer needed to cake on foundation all the time. After all that, all that was left to do was put my hair in a ponytail.

It didn't take long for me to get here, I go here so often nowadays it's basically a walk home at this point. Everyone knows me, and I know everybody, and fucked most of them too. The alcoholic atmosphere welcomed me like a breath of fresh air to my tainted mind. Like a rainbow during a storm. 

I make my way to the bar, greeting Leigh Ann with a smile before she turns around and begins working on my drink. I guess you could call Leigh my "new best friend" we have always gotten along and from the moment we met, it felt like we've known each other since forever. True platonic soulmates if you ask me. 

"So, Sally, why're you here so late? Usually you're here grinding on as many people's groins you can by 9:30"

"Slag, what did I tell you about calling me Sally?"

"Its not offensive if the name fits." she shrugged her shoulders and slid me my drink. 

"You know, mixing my name with the word 'slut' does not make it fit my character." I laugh loudly, catching the attention of some gruff men down the bar. 

"Yes it does dear." She smiled and grabbed my head to kiss it before going down to the men to take their drink orders. I decide to take my drink to the floor to dance. 

Bright EDM filled the blue and purple tinted room, but all of that was static to me. I hadn't even gotten to dance before she caught my eye. The blonde bob of a demon I thought I left tin the past and her snarky counterpart I grew to hate so well. This time, I knew it was real. No tingling of my center or sweat dripping down my cheeks. In fact, my blood ran cold. All I could do was stare as they conversed on the other side of the crowded room. I didn't have time for this, not in the slightest. 

So I walked away. It felt so simple, and probably looked it too. My legs swung back and forth and my hips swung, probably catching some attention to my scantily clad outfit. It felt easy for my body, but not for my mind. I fought the desire to take one last glance, knowing that if I did, I couldn't go back. Fighting the primal instinct of pouncing on Lauren and ripping out her larynx was nearly impossible as well. I felt this unbearable anger bubble. The sight of their faces made me so ridiculously infuriated, worse than ever before. 

I head to the bathroom and stumble to the sinks. The other stalls were empty besides a passed out girl laying in the handicap one. I stare at myself in the mirror and try to extinguish the pain. I knew I was going to change, i just really didn't want to. Not here, not where everyone can see. Not with them here. 

I managed to restrict a full change, but my eyes couldn't lie. I looked in the mirror as they glowed a deep red. No matter how much I tried to blink them away they knew my true urge, and refused. 

With no other thought I leave the bathroom bowing my head and heading towards the exit. I pray silently that no one sees me. Not Leigh Ann, not Lauren, especially not Dinah.  Just as I thought I would make it, I feel a hand grasp my shoulder. I ignore it though, and burst out of the other side of the door, not knowing who touched me. 

It was raining pretty heavily at the moment, and I got drenched almost immediately. There were a couple people with umbrellas by the corner and a couple too worried about each others bodies to care about the rain pouring down their skin. The feeling of leather clinging to my skin was unpleasant, I had a more pressing issue. I was in the middle of changing. 

I run off, which wasn't the easier to do in heels, until I find the nearest hide out. This hide away just happened to be a rotting warehouse with a broken lock. I have utilized this space before, just not for this purpose. Once I heard the rigid door slam to metal, I begin ripping off my dress, my heels were the next to go. 

As if it was the thing holding me back, I drop to my knees immediately and feel as my bones contort into the shape of the wolf I was trying to hide. In only minutes, it was complete. 

Sadly, I didn't get to enjoy the fact of the God-awful feeling be over for long. I could hear the door creaking open behind me, and I couldn't bare to turn around to see who it was. I just run behind a flight of stairs and attempt to hide from who ever had come in. I prayed it wasn't who I thought it was. I couldn't see them, not like this. 

My luck hadn't even had a chance at turning though, as they were standing there, looking around the barren warehouse. Dinah bends down and picks up my dress with a concerned look on her face while Lauren moseys around the place with her normal evil eye planted on her face. I could feel my nose twitch as I narrow my eyes at her, fighting off any animalistic urge to pounce on the the raven haired woman and rip out her throat. I hide farther into the shadows and cozy into a corner, hoping they would give up on their search and go away. 

This would have been easier if I were any color but snow white. 

It didn't take long for Dinah to come across my hiding spot. Our eyes met and locked in on each other. It felt like I couldn't look away; a spell that had silently been cast wouldn't be broken. Luckily, she broke it with ease in a few moments. 

"Ally...." She whispered softly, stifling a tear. In the moment, I felt no anger like I usually did. My heart only filled with a pure unexplainable despair. Her face standing front of me for for the first time in months felt like every Hollywood breakup at once. If a wolf could shed tears, I would be sobbing. But I wasn't, I was just standing there, staring at her. 

Soon, Lauren appeared behind her with the widest eyes I'd ever seen. Both of them were speechless upon seeing me and I didn't understand why. They've seen me like this before. 

"What the fuck?" Lauren muttered between her teeth, sharing a glance with Dinah for a moment. I take the opportunity to run past them and towards the door. Just as I approached the exit, a voice interrupted me. 

"Ally wait!" Dinah shouted. I stop and look back at her, still ready to go out the door at any second. 

"I have to talk to you." I heard her sigh, though it was hard to see her in the dark. I just scoff and continue leaving. I don't wanna hear it.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

I sunk into the couch once I went back to normal. My apartment door was locked tight and my clock read 3 am. My body was slick with sweat and my mouth tasted like the metallic residue of blood. I couldn't even bring myself to have the engery to bring myself to bed. I just pass out on the couch once I feel my head hit the arm of the chair. 

I wake up with a banging headache and a knock at my door. The sun was barely peaking through the dim night sky, who had the audacity to be here at this time. I roll my eyes and force myself to the door, hoping it wasn't some psycho killer. 

Instead when I opened the door, I was greeted to the next best thing. 

"Hello, Lauren." I scoffed before going to slam the door right in hef face. She catches the wood before it could reach the frame, not giving me any luck to avoiding her. 

"We need to talk to you, Ally." She seemed scared, something I have never seen from her.

"Who is we?" Once I say that, Dinah appears from wherever she was hiding with the same anxious expression as Lauren. I don't know why I did, but I let them in, even if ever fibre of my being disagreed. 

"What do you want? You have 10 seconds to explain yourselves." I uttered, annoyed and tired. Lauren sits down, tying a smile to her lips. Dinah remains standing, chewing at her inner cheek. 

"You are..." Lauren began, stopping to hold back what seems to be anger. Clentching her jaw and stiffening her body into a straight posture. I signal for her to go on with an eyebrow, leaning in a little more in case she whispers. 

"An alpha..." Dinah decides to finish for her, falling into one of my recliners. Her eyes have refused to meet mine this entire time, but now it was becoming more evident. She was looking everywhere but my eyes. The walls, the glass panes that looked out on the city below, literally anywhere but in my direction. 

"That isn't possible. I would have to kill an alpha to become one."

"Not necessarily." Lauren shrugged awkwardly, folding her hands to press against her stomach. I sighed, a confused expression more than likely crossing my face. There was no way I was an alpha. I'm a bottom, alphas aren't bottoms, are they? I mean there are more reasons to it but having dinah in the room was really kicking my sex drive up to a hundred. All I could think about was bottoming if I were being honest. 

"You are what is known as a "True Alpha." They are Alphas once they turn, but it is never evident during the first turn because all wolves have the same eyes when they first transition. That's why we didn't know before." Lauren added. I have never seen her more 'weak' I guess you could call it. She seemed unbelievably intimated by me which was something I never seen before. She had a soft, apologetic expression on and and scared posture. She looked like a frightened puppy dog. I wasn't going to lie, it made me feel special to know I finally won our secret game. Lauren was finally not the hardass she was in Canada. She was more...submissive.

"And why would you care if I'm an alpha or not?" I questioned, completely straightforward. I see Dinah shift in her chair anxiously and sigh under her breath, so I turn my fully attention towards her. Body and all, I was facing her with the pure intent on hearing her input, still she didn't say anything to elaborate. 

"Hm, Dinah?" I smirk, getting her attention to finally fall to me. She takes a deep breathe, shakily exhaling it. 

"It's because my father is dying and none of us are Alphas. Our pack needs an alpha, Ally." 

"But that isn't why you're here." I interject, raising my eyebrows with amusement, the rest of my body stayed relaxed. 

"You were here before you even saw me as a wolf. How could you have possibly known I was an alpha?"

"Because... I-" Dinah stumbled over her words like they were a pile of pebbles. 

"Because I have been having...Dreams about you." Her words spark my interest. Was it possible she was having the same visions I was? Maybe she needed me the way I needed her. It would explain her odd shifting in her chair.

"What kind of dreams?" I rested my head in my hands, watching her closely. It was as if Lauren wasn't in the room anymore and it was just us. She was lighting me up just by being her beautiful self. 

"I would rather not say it out loud." 

"You can whisper it." I chuckled, looking over to Lauren, seeing her staring down at her nails, not even listening at this point. She probably didn't want to listen anyway. 

Dinah grabs my hand and pulls me away from the living room and into the kitchen, I trip over my feet on my way in due to her harsh pull. Once I knew we were fully alone, I tug my hand free of her handle. I could nearly feel a bruise growing in the area. Damn, that girl had a tough grip. 

"What are your dreams, sweetie?" I asked with a smirk landing on my lips like a soft pink airplane. She was so flustered that I'm surprised she could even move her mouth, but I knew she would spit it out eventually. 

"I'm uh,"

"Come on, darling. I'm listening"

"Oh please don't call me that! Please." She begged, putting her head in her hands and shaking it. I was honestly astounded at the power I was holding over right now. It was always the opposite in our relationship. She was usually the bossy and controlling type with everyone she met, even with me at one point. But right now, she was a puppy at the feet of my word. It was something I never knew I needed. 

"Why not, darling? What's wrong?" I chuckled barely, watching her closely. Seeing her layers unraveling before my very eyes. 

"I am in...heat...and hearing you say that really just-" She said the word 'heat' as if embarrassed to admit it. I don't blame her though. I probably wouldn't have the easiest time admitting it either. But still, I smile in the delight of being right. She was feeling what I was. 

"Let me guess, omega. You are craving me. You are seeing me and smelling my scent wherever you go because you for some odd reason want me really-" I stop myself to push her against the counter, giving me the right amount of power to push her down to my height. 

"-want me." I finished, my breathe heating around her ear. Her knees practically buckle, so I slip my leg between her legs to catch her; her ass sits there, comfortable in it's position. Having her so close to me was nearly too much to bear. Her body heat and obvious desperation made me want to tear her apart right here right now. It was nearly impossible to stop myself, but I did, and backed away. 

"Ally..." She whimpered, a tear rolling down her soft, supple cheek. My name has never sounded better. It took all my will power to turn away and leave the room. I couldn't do this right now, especially with Lauren in the other room. 

I walk back into the living room, Lauren distracted on her phone, frantically texting someone. I cross my arms and peer over to see her screen. She was texting Nick, but the letters on screen moved to quickly for me to read. 

"I think you two should go." I sighed, grabbing the raven haired girl's attention. She looks up at me, sad and disappointed. 

"But Al-"

"If you and Dinah don't leave in the next five seconds, you are are going to see a scene you would probably never ever want to see in your life so I advise you take her out of here before I lose my control..." I snap, my heart beating like a drum. I could still smell her from here and my will power was running out by the second. I could ravage her right here, right now, and I'm trying my hardest not to let instincts take control over me. Lauren nods, quickly standing up and rushing into the kitchen to grab Dinah. It didn't take her long to drag the polynesian out of my apartment. She was weak and easy to sweep away and out the the door. 

Though I was thankful she was gone, my hunger for her only grew. I was even contemplating running after her and taking her back here just so I could have my way, but I force myself to stay seated.


End file.
